I Miss You
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: A Shules story! I wrote it because of the promo...I hope it goes something like this! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Another Shules story! Yay! Didn't get to finish it, but didn't want to go and not post it. Based on a song called "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne. I heard this song and immediately thought of them. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

I was in the Psych office peering through the blinds waiting for her. I saw Jules walk by the window, and I ran to my desk and pretended to work on something. This is going to break her heart. I know it will. But I must do it. She has to know.  
She came in and smiled at me working.  
"I know you're pretending, Shawn."  
I dropped my pencil and looked up at her, "How'd you know that?"  
"You weren't writing anything. And besides, that paper is the flyer for Luigi's Pizza Place."  
I looked down at the flyer then back at her, "Oh, yeah. Look, I, uh, need to tell you something." I stood up and led her to the couch, where we both sat down.  
She knew something was up the second I changed into my serious face.  
"What's going on Shawn."  
"First, you have to promise me something."  
She nodded for me to continue.  
I took her hands in mine, "You won't leave or anything until I finish what I'm going to say."  
She nodded again, "I promise."  
I sighed. This was harder than I thought. "Look, over the years we've grown even closer to each other. I shared secrets that even Gus didn't know. Well, there's one. There's one that you don't know. I think it's time that you know what it is."  
She tilted her head in confusion.  
I continued, "I'm not psychic."  
"Of course you are, Shawn." She patted my leg.  
"No, I'm not. I'm just hyper observant. My dad started training me at a very early age to be a good detective. I have an eidetic memory, too. Back before you came to Santa Barbara, there were a couple of stereo robberies. I was watching the news and solved it so I called in a tip. They thought I was in on it, and I told them I got the information because I was psychic. So, I've been pretending to be a psychic ever since so that the police wouldn't arrest me." I put my hand on her cheek.  
"You lied? To me?" Juliet's eyes started tearing up. That's when I started panicking. I didn't want to see her like that.  
"I'm sorry, Jules. But, yes."  
She shot up from the couch so that she was looking down at me. With one more angry (at least I thought it was angry) look, she walked away.  
I saw her put her hands to her face as she walked, only lowering them to open the door and walk out.  
I lost her. I just lost the love of my life. She probably hates me now and never wants to see me again. I don't blame her for not wanting to, either. I deserve it. I should have told her sooner.

* * *

**So, yeah..cliff hanger!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Agh. Again, I get cut off with writing...**

* * *

(Juliet)  
I never felt this way for a man. Ever. Except maybe for Scott. But that was way back when. I thought Shawn was the one. I thought we would be together forever.  
How are we going to sleep in the same house? He'll figure it out. I just don't want to see him. For a long while.

(Shawn)  
After she left, I called Gus to come pick me up. Not because I couldn't get home, but because I needed someone to talk to.  
I waited outside in the dark until the blueberry pulled into the parking lot.  
I went over and got in.  
"Shawn, you have a motorcycle. You're perfectly capable of using that to get to places." He said as he pulled the car into drive.  
I looked at him but didn't say a word.  
I must have had some look in my eyes, because his mood changed completely.  
"What's going on?"  
I turned to stare out the window.  
"Shawn, I know something's wrong."  
"Jules. She's gone. I told her." I kept my sentences short. I didn't want to talk as much as I thought I did. And usually, talking helps me figure stuff out.  
"You told her? Told her what?"  
I turned back to him, "That I'm not psychic. Gus, she's gone. She left."  
Even though I'm not psychic, I can read my friend's thoughts pretty well. He was thinking I was stupid to lie. I know it.  
"So, where are we going? Henry's?"  
I widened my eyes.  
"I'll take that as a no."  
"Can we go to your place?"  
"Sure."  
I turned back to the window, and stared into space.

We kept driving for what seemed like forever, until finally pulling into Gus's driveway.  
"Thanks for picking me up, buddy." I said as I got out of the car. I didn't look at him, though.  
"You're welcome." He responded.  
We both didn't say anything until we were both in his house.  
"So, do you want to talk? It might help a little." Gus asked.  
I sat down on his sofa, "How am I going to get her back? I may not have ever said it, but I do, truly love her."  
Gus came and sat next to me, "I have an idea." He smiled and filled me in on his plan.  
"That's an awesome idea!" I replied, "I'll start first thing tomorrow."

* * *

**Hopefully at a later time, I can finish this...lol :D Another cliff hanger! Oh, and just want to say, I'll go back and fix the mistakes later. I'm super busy today.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness...Short chapter! Eek! Guess whenever I'm free today, I'll write. Then post it. :)**

* * *

(Juliet)  
I slowly blinked my eyes open at the sound of my alarm going off. I slammed the sleep button and turned on my side. But, I jumped out of bed when I saw what was on the other side of the bed.  
A photo and a note was there. The photo was of when Shawn and I shared a kiss in Canada. So apparently it was from Shawn. How'd he get that? I picked up the note to read it.  
My heart misses you  
I smiled at the kind gesture, but then remembered what had happened the night before and crumbled up the note. I tossed it in the nearest trash bin. I went back to the picture on the bed and almost started to thrash it but decided against it. I took the picture and hugged it close as a tear fell from my eyes.

(Shawn)  
I walked from Juliet's back to Gus's place. It was so early. I glanced down at my watch. 3:47am. I sighed. This was all for a good cause. I am going to win her back. I thought back at when I was next to her still, sleeping figure, placing the note and photo next to her. The photo took a while to find, but I tracked down the guy who took it in Canada. He was nice and let me have it. I hope this idea will work. I just hope.  
Tomorrow I'll kick it up a notch. I'll do something better.

* * *

**lol I keep cutting you guys off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I didn't get to watch Psych last night. No! But! I ****_WILL _****watch it today! :D**

* * *

"You think this will work, Gus?" I asked while grabbing my things. It was 2:30am. I was so tired, but had to stay awake. For Jules. To win her back. With the romantic things I send her, not only will her eyes be opened, but she will see what I really feel about her.  
"It will do just fine, now go before you run out of time. She gets up in 2 hours." Gus said while pushing me out the door and closing it behind me.  
I sighed before going to Gus's car to drive to Juliet's house.

I pulled up slowly, only to find the lights shining through the windows. Either she's awake, or she left them on. I'm leaning toward the last because she does forget things.  
I hope she isn't awake. It will throw off my plan completely.  
That's when I saw a shadow inside, and I knew someone was in there, awake. Unless she was sleepwalking.  
I went around the back and entered through the back door which happened to be unlocked. After I used my key.  
I saw her moving figure getting something in the kitchen. I tried to get by her and go to the bedroom, but I was stopped when a gun was pointed in my direction.

(Juliet)  
"Jules, what are you doing?" Shawn asked nervously.  
"Oh, Shawn. It's just you. You scared me half to death. What are you doing here, and what's that in your hands?" I lowered my gun.  
He move forward to get closer to me.  
I put her hand up to stop him, "Don't."  
He stopped where he stood, "Well, you weren't really supposed to figure this all out this early in the plan, but here." He gave me what he had in his hands.  
"Tickets to Scarefest 2010?" I looked up at him.  
He nodded and I looked back down at the things.  
I picked up the note that was there, also, and read it to myself.  
I miss the dates we had together that got ruined my someone getting killed.  
I smiled slightly. Which made him smile in return, but my smile was quickly removed with the next thing he said.  
"Jules, I want you back, I miss you. I, I, I love you."  
"Please get out of my house." I said.  
"But, Jules. I-"  
"Get out of my house." I ordered.  
"Wait, Jules."  
"Now!" I yelled.  
He jumped back and I felt a little bad.  
But he listened to me, and left.  
I stood there. Thinking. What does he think he is doing by this?

* * *

**This chapter is finally longer! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my. Anybody else shocked at the turn of events on last night's Psych? I. Am. Speechless.**

* * *

(Shawn)  
Great. She figured it out. She caught on after the first night. Now what am I going to do?  
I didn't go back to the blueberry, though. I watched her through an open window. What I saw broke my heart. This all hit her pretty hard. I knew it would. But seeing her is just awful. Seeing her break down. I don't want to see her like that. Ever. But I kept watching her cry. Holding the tickets to Scarefest close to her. She looked at the window where I was and saw me there. I panicked and ran back to the blueberry. She caught up with me quick and stopped me before I could get in the car. What she did, though, was not what I was expecting. Instead of slapping me in the face, she pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her small body as she sobbed into my chest.  
I comforted her. As much as I hated seeing her like this, I had to stay strong and do my part to help her. I stroked her hair.  
"I'm sorry, Jules." I said, "I am so so sorry."  
"But you lied. And for what? So you wouldn't get arrested?!" She pulled away from the hug and started yelling. Her mood completely changed.  
"Jules, please. I never meant to hurt you. Everyday the pain of having to keep it from you got worse until it was finally unbearable. I know that it did hurt you. You hate lying. Especially after what your father and your brother did. And Declan." I shivered at the mention of his name.  
"Declan flat out and told me he was a fraud when we started dating. We had only know each other for about a week. You waited until now to tell me? You kept this for 7 years, Shawn."  
"7 dreadful years of having to live with that pain."  
"I'm sorry, Shawn. I still can't deal with this right now." She said and turned to walk away.  
"Jules wait." This time instead of ignoring me, she stopped to listen. "I love you."

(Juliet)  
Those words. The words he never said to me once. They finally came out. At this point I didn't know if I should believe him or not. I started running toward the house with my hands covering my face to hide the tears that were already falling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Last chapter! :D Longest one because I wrote it yesterday an today. Internet wasn't available until today, so...extra long! :D**

* * *

(Shawn)

Watching her run hurt me the most. I am so stupid for keeping up that stupid charade. Gus's plan failed. I won't be able to do it now that she knows what I was doing. Or at least what I was trying to do.  
I got in the car and turned the station to Juliet's favorite. I didn't like most of the songs that were played, but I kept the station on. It's one memory that I'll keep close.  
I drove to Henry's to talk. I never minded his advice. He always has a point. Even if it's about fishing garbage.  
He saw me pull up and came out of the house.  
"Shawn! What are you doing here? It's like 3 in the morning."  
He had all his fishing gear with him so I assumed that is why he was up so early.  
"I was trying to make amends." I admitted. I wasn't in the mood to make up some silly excuse.  
"Amends for what?" he asked.  
"Don't act like you don't know, Dad. You always know what's going on."  
He took his hat off, "Son, let's talk." And he motioned for me to follow before he disappeared into the house.  
I followed. Maybe he might have a suggestion of how to get Jules back.  
He sat on the sofa and I sat with him.  
I ran my hands through my hair, "I don't know what's going on."  
"Would you mind sharing what has happened in the past 3 days?"  
"How'd you know it's been that long?"  
"That's when you stopped, you know, messing around and pulling pranks on Gus."  
"What?"  
"He called me and told me what was going on between you and Juliet."  
"Gus!" I shouted out of habit. I knew he wasn't there. "What did he tell you?"  
"He told me that you told Juliet your little secret, she hates you, and that he and you have a plan to get her back."  
"I don't know if she hates me, yet. She just cried on my shoulder, then went off yelling again."  
"Well that's how women work. One minute they are nice and understanding, the next they are yelling at the top of there lungs and seem like they don't know anything."  
I nodded in agreement. "I just don't know what to do, now. Gus's spectacular plan failed. She caught on and figured it out after I had only done it one day. It's like I should just do nothing. But I can't I love her too much. I have to get her back."  
"Maybe you should do nothing."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you're trying too hard with this. If you do nothing, she might come back. Unfortunately that did not work with Madeline."  
"You're telling me to do nothing! Dad! I HAVE to do something."  
"It's just a suggestion."  
"I refuse to do nothing. I will get her back. I want to show her how much I love her. You can't accomplish that by doing nothing."  
He shrugged, "I'm just trying to help."  
"Well you're not." I got up and stormed out the door. I think all of this is finally taking it's toll on me, too.

(Juliet)

I cried more when I got back in my house. I wish he was here. What did I just do to him? He's been trying to get me back and I rejected him. I feel so bad now. It was too late to go back and apologize. He was gone. I'm too late. Should I call him? Should I call him and tell him I'm sorry? Or should I go to Gus's house, where I knew he was staying, and talk to him in person?  
I made my decision and grabbed my sweater. I ran outside to my car. I had to get to Gus's place.

(Shawn)

I know deep down that it was the right thing to tell her the truth. Even if it would cost me my relationship with her. I don't know if she'll forgive me. I drove back to Gus's. I took the long route to clear my head a bit. I had to think. But the thought of Juliet kept coming back.  
"Hey buddy, wanna watch-" Gus started but I cut him off.  
"No." I said and went to my room.  
I flopped on the bed and checked my phone for messages. Nothing. Nobody called. Nobody texted. The days are so lonely without her. How did I survive when we weren't a couple?  
I heard muffled talking after a while of doing nothing. I couldn't make out one voice; Gus's. The other was a woman's voice that I didn't recognize. I heard a knock at my door, "Not now Gus! Can't you see that I'm in grieving?"  
But a different person came through the door. Juliet.  
"Hey." I said quietly  
"Hey." She came over and sat next to me. She put her arm around me and hugged me. I shrank back.  
"What's wrong?" She asked not removing herself from me.  
"I thought you...you-"  
She put her finger on my lips to silence me. "I already know what you're going to say. I don't hate you. I never will hate you. I was angry, yes. But I realized something after you left. I never knew, how much it helped to have someone there. Someone to help when you're feeling down. That is just one of the many things I love about you."  
I smiled slightly.  
"I couldn't stand being alone," She continued, "I missed you."

(Juliet)

His smile grew bigger when I reached for his face and pulled him into a kiss. A kiss that started our new, honest relationship.


End file.
